dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Forever
Batman Forever is the 1995 sequel to Batman Returns and the third installment in the Burton/Schumacher Batman film series. Batman is up against Two-Face who is terrorising Gotham City and he gets all the more dangerous when he pairs up with a new menace, The Riddler and partners up with a young sidekick name Robin. A sequel, Batman & Robin, was released in 1997. Batman Forever was the last film in the series to involve Tim Burton. Plot The movie opens as Two-Face, the alter ego of former DA Harvey Dent, (Tommy Lee Jones) is holding hostages in a bank vault. Batman (Val Kilmer) arrives at the scene and consults with Dr. Chase Meridian (Nicole Kidman). Batman then rescues the hostages but is unable to foil the robbery. While this is going on, Edward Nygma (Jim Carrey), a lowly worker at Wayne Enterprises is doing unauthorized research at work. He is discovered by a senior worker, who promptly fires him. Nygma murders the man and doctors security tapes to make it look as if the man committed suicide. A while later, Bruce Wayne invites Chase Meridian to the Charity Circus. Two-Face and his thugs arrive at the event, firing guns and terrorizing the audience. They also bring a bomb that Two-Face will detonate if Batman does not appear at the circus. (Two-Face blames Batman for failing to thwart a criminal who threw acid on Dent's face, disfiguring him.) The Flying Graysons, the circus acrobats, work to remove the bomb through an opening in the top of the tent. The youngest member, Dick (Chris O'Donnell), manages to push Two-Face's bomb out of the circus tent and into the water surrounding the tent by going ahead of his family. When he returns, he finds that Two-Face has killed the rest of his family by shooting up the wires that they were climbing on, sending them plunging to their deaths. Feeling sorry for Dick's loss and feeling responsible for Batman's failure to show at the circus, Bruce takes a reluctant and devastated Dick in as a foster son. Meanwhile, Edward Nygma, former employee of Wayne Enterprises, inspired and delighted by watching Two-Face's raid at the circus, decides to become his partner, Riddler. He proceeds to show Two-Face a device that beams signals directly into the human brain, which allows television viewers to feel like they are “inside” TV shows. The two villains make a deal: if Two-Face helps him steal enough priceless goods and money to fund his project, the Riddler will use the "Box" to learn Batman's true identity. Their deal sealed, Two-Face and the Riddler start their rampage. The Riddler blows up the Batcave and Two-Face kidnaps Robin and Chase. Batman is forced to make a choice between them buts ends up saving both. The Riddler and Two-Face are then defeated with the Riddler going crazy and Two-Face dying. The movie ends with Batman and Robin running at the camera. Cast * Val Kilmer as Bruce Wayne/Batman **Ramsey Ellis as Young Bruce Wayne * Tommy Lee Jones as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Jim Carrey as Edward Nygma/The Riddler * Nicole Kidman as Dr. Chase Meridian * Chris O'Donnell as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin * Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth * Pat Hingle as James Gordon * Drew Barrymore as Sugar * Debi Mazar as Spice * Elizabeth Sanders as Gossip Gerty * Larry A. Lee as John Grayson * Mitch Gaylord as Mitchell "Mitch" Grayson References to the broader Burtonverse *Bruce Wayne/Batman appears. *Alfred Pennyworth appears. *James Gordon appears. *Harvey Dent/Two-Face appears. *The Batmobile appears. *Batplane appears. *Bat-Signal appears. *Edward Nygma/The Riddler is introduced. *Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin is introduced. *Dr. Chase Meridian is introduced. *Gossip Gerty is introduced. *Batboat is introduced. *Wayne Enterprise is introduced. *Arkham Asylum is introduced. *Selina Kyle/Catwoman is mentioned. Taglines *Courage now, truth always.... Production The film was shot in parts of California and New York. Gallery BatmanForeverposter.jpg|Teaser Poster B3.jpg Videos Batman Forever - Trailer 1 Batman Forever (Trailer)|Trailer External links *Batman Forever *Batman Forever IMDB Category:Batman Forever 3